Naruto Asterix Crossover Inspiration Idea
by Chillman22
Summary: Inspirational Idea. Baby Naruto, found on the doorsteps and adopted by a young Geriatrix, years later Naruto Geriatrix, looks after his father with his wife, while trains to overcome the magic potion, yet what happens when their druid is thrown of the edge of the world. Up For Adoption.


**This Is A Purely Inspirational Idea.**

 **I gave it some thought and came up with this story, now it could be a one-shot or maybe a two-shot, it depends on how far I go, but I wish for everyone to both enjoy this story and get inspired to write more Naruto/Asterix Crossovers.**

Naruto/Asterix Crossover

Inspirational Idea

Chapter 1.

Morning In Gaul. (No-one had clocks back then.)

Naruto Geriatrix, adopted son of Geriatrix, woke up stretching his back, his wife, that everyone calls Mrs. Geriatrix, was curled up against him with a happy smile, Naruto couldn't believe his luck, having a beautiful wife, of course they both wanted children at some point, but with Naruto having Geriatrix as his father, both his wife and himself, needed all the time they could just to keep an eye on the old man that acts as a little 9 year old kid, especially when you have neighbors fighting each other because of rotten fish or something else.

When Naruto was a baby, someone left him on the doorstep of a much younger Geriatrix, with only his name, written in Gaul, sewn on the quilt he was wrapped in, so Geriatrix, with no kids of his own, took Naruto in and raised him as his own, of course when Geriatrix got older Naruto and his wife had no choice but to look after the old man.

Suddenly there came a horrible noise, " **The Romans are a-coming, oh The Romans are a-coming~** " With someone yelling out, "STOP THAT SQUAWKING, YA HEAR ME!" Making Naruto realize that a fight was gonna happen.

So getting up, trying not to disturb his wife, and getting dressed in a pair of orange pants and shoes. (Not sure what the cloths are called.)

He didn't wear anything on his chest because he looked about as muscular as Fulliautomatix only more compact, and no hair, except for his head of course, and he was cleanly shave, but anyway, his body means Naruto trained by helping around the village as best as he can, and when someone asks him why he trains, since they've got the magic potion, he simply says, "Well you never know when you need more potion, besides, I want to stay fit for my wife." and when he says that they all understand and believe Naruto was a lucky man to have a beautiful wife.

Now hearing Obelix Yelling out that the Romans are here, causing a riot, Naruto just looks towards his wife and says to her, "Well I best be off, are you sure you don't want to come and bash some Romans?"

His wife just gave him a mock glare, "After what we did last night, no thanks, I just want to rest, and I doubt the magic potion would help anyway." She finishes by turning over.

Naruto just chuckles and replies, "Fair enough." Just as he was about to leave his wife yells out, "Don't forget to do the shopping when you're finished with the Romans." As if it was just a daily workout.

Figuring that he should at least do that for his wife, he agreed, exiting his home.

Seeing everyone rushing to Getafix to get a guzzle of the magic potion, nearly causing the brewing pot to fall over, though Naruto was in no hurry, since Getafix always brewed enough for the whole village twice. Though like clockwork, Obelix was trying to get a sip of the potion, even tried pretending to be weak.

Soon after Asterix had a gulp of the potion, his father, Geriatrix, was next then all the others had their swollows, as well as Naruto himself.

Afterwards, the leader of the village, Vitalstatistix, yells out, "GET STUCK-IN LADS!" With everyone charging singing, 'You're gonna get your Roman-head kicked in.' repeatedly.

With the said Romans literally rolling towards them like a bowling ball with spears sticking out, with the Roman General trying to runaway from the pointy ball, though he got run over anyway, though once the Gaul villages came into contact with the death ball, it exploded with Romans.

Naruto was striking every Roman in sight, upper-cupping one and then another, with a big smile on his face, all the while think, " _Soon, I can feel that I won't need the potion as much, yeah so far all I need is a little sip now, then I'll be as strong as Obelix, without the whole, eating to refile my energy, cos no doubt, all that strength has to come from somewhere._ " As he was thinking his body was on autopilot.

Asterix walking over to Naruto and called out, "Hey, Naruto, the Romans have gon- WATCH IT, ya nearly knocked my block off!"

Realizing what nearly happened, Naruto stopped, "Oh, sorry about that Asterix, I just got into a kinda rhythm, all the while thinking about something."

After Naruto stopped, Asterix replied, "No worries Naruto, everyone in the village gets like that, especially Obelix, except for the thinking part." They move towards the village, with Obelix and Dogmatix following them.

With Obelix feeling slightly offended, "And what does that mean!?" Which started the two Gauls bantering, as friends do.

When they enter the village, Asterix asks, "Anyway Naruto what was it you were thinking of?"

Naruto moving to the market with the two friendly Gauls replied, "Well I was thinking that I'm so close to being strong without having to take the potion, soon I'll be as strong as Obelix, after all, I'm taking little sips instead of gulps and the potion seems to be lasting longer, also, unlike Obelix, I won't have to eat as much, since his strength has to get the energy from somewhere."

Realizing Naruto was right, Asterix replies, "That's not a bad idea Naruto, but since everybody has to work and everything, I don't think everyone will have time to follow your training system."

Which Naruto agrees, guess he's the only one getting the full workout, not to mention looking after his father and pleasing his wife, suddenly Naruto stopped, "Oh yeah, I just remembered, my wife wants me to pick up some shopping after the Romans thing, I'll see you two later." Naruto was about to walk away when Asterix says, "You what, you're gonna do some shopping for your wife?"

Naruto just smirks and says back, "Considering I'm sleeping with her, not to mention how scary she can be angry, of course I'd help her with the shopping now and again."

Thinking about it, Asterix and Obelix agreed, since the chief's wife, Impedimenta, pretty much runs the whole village and scares even the chief himself, they wave Naruto later and carried on their own way.

Never knowing that in Rome, Julius Caesar was hatching a fiendish plan involving the village's druid and the edge of the world.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this story, also the reason I kept calling Mrs. Geriatrix, his wife, is because no-one really knows her given name, and I couldn't think of one at the moment because I was in the zone, but hopefully someone will take this story and put their own spin on it, or just write their own version.**

 **Also I know this is short, but it's just a taste to get the ball rolling, which I hope everyone understands.**

 **This is purely for inspirational, I enjoy helping others by giving them ideas, ether how a story goes or if a certain idea sounds good for them.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Asterix.**


End file.
